Mulder Follows the Yellow Brick Road
by mommieburger
Summary: A mysterious stranger enlists Mulder and Scully to follow his trail of clues to rescue their boss. The memories from the past flood the present and bring latent desires to the surface. Mulder has trouble keeping his needs under control and hopes Scully will finally surrender. Smut ensues. Mature Audiences Only. SPOILER ALERT for most of Seasons 1-7.
1. Prologue

Prologue

J. Edgar Hoover Bldg.

FBI Headquarters

Washington D.C.

9:24am

Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully sat impatiently in the outer office of their superior, Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Their scheduled meeting was twenty-four minutes late and that wasn't like the hard-assed and punctual ex-marine. Mulder fiddled with his tie idly. He wore the one with tiny yellow space saucers on it today. He was trying to dress conservative for the big meeting.

He looked over at his beautiful and apparently, calm partner. He was glad she had no idea how many times during the day, lustful thoughts ran through his head about her. If she did, she would have him brought up on charges. They had been partners for 7 years and could honestly say they have been to the ends of the earth together. However, Scully considered him her best friend and that slot was where he was going to stay—if she had anything to say about it. There were many times he considered testing that boundary, but he usually chickened out. It was better to have her as a friend than not have her at all.

Kimberly was giving nervous glances at the inner office door as she tried unsuccessfully to raise Skinner on the phone. Finally she had to admit defeat. "I'm sorry Agents Mulder and Scully. A.D. Skinner isn't answering any of his cell phones. This isn't like him. I'm going to try one more location and then I'm going to report this to Deputy Director Amarillo." She went back to dialing.

"I would say our meeting is cancelled, wouldn't you, Scully?" Mulder watched Kimberly's increasing agitation.

"It looks that way, Mulder." Scully said with a small sigh. "I can't say I was looking forward to it, but if Kimberly is worried about Skinner, maybe we should be too."

"I'm sure he just forgot his phone in the car or had a dead battery." Mulder said quietly, but Kimberly heard him in the small ante room.

"Unlikely Agent Mulder. A.D. Skinner carries 3 phones—one personal and two work related. One is even a satellite phone so we can reach him anywhere. For all three to go dead would be very unusual since I charge them personally. He always answers at least one of them when he is out." She slammed down the phone with annoyance. "What is going on?"

Scully rose. "Kimberly, will you keep us informed?" The frustrated secretary nodded and the partners left going to their basement office. Scully sat at her desk, but Mulder paced.

"I think something is wrong. We should go to his apartment." Mulder said grabbing his trench coat. "Coming Scully?" Scully was already packing up her laptop and a few files. Mulder halted. "What do you need those for?"

"I doubt we are coming back here and I would like to keep connected to the FBI network. We may need the database resources."

Her rich red hair covered her face as she leaned down to put the items in a messenger bag. When she stood up, the hair still clung to parts of her cheek and Mulder reached over to tuck the copper strands behind her ear. Scully looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, Scully. You had your hands full. Ready?" She nodded and the duo quickly left the building en route to Maryland where the Assistant Director lived.

Mulder was negotiating traffic when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out and answering it, he listened for a few minutes then quickly pulled over.

"Mulder?" Scully said concerned. Mulder was sure that he had lost color in his face, but he put up a hand to quiet her as he listened to the electronic male voice at the other end of the phone.

 _"Agent Mulder, is Agent Scully with you?"_

"Yes, she is here." Mulder replied and watched the shocked look on his partner's face.

The electronic voice continued. _"Put me on speaker. I see that you have wisely parked the car and you will find nothing over A.D. Skinner's apartment anyway."_

Mulder did so and looking at Scully pointed to the phone and then waved his finger around in the circle to indicate that they were being watched too. She seemed to understand.

 _"Agent Scully?"_ The disembodied voice said.

Scully answered. "Yes?"

 _"Good. I want you to hear this since it will take your joint efforts to solve the riddles and save Assistant Director Skinner."_

"You have taken him?" Scully asked calmly as she dialed her phone to contact the FBI and trace the call.

" _Yes. You could say he is awaiting rescue."_

"Who are you?" Mulder interjected.

 _"Now, now, Agent Mulder. That would spoil the surprise! I'm sure you are already trying to trace the call, but you will be unsuccessful." Mulder had muted the phone while Scully spoke into her device. The voice sounded irritated. "Let me know when you are done playing FBI and actually want to find your friend. I'll call back then."_ He hung up.

"There wasn't enough time, Mulder. No trace." Scully was upset.

"Did you tell them to monitor my phone?"

"Yes. Mine too."

"He probably won't call back. We may have missed an opportunity, Scully. At least we confirmed that he has been kidnapped. The FBI can mobilize now." Mulder ran his fingers through his hair. "He said that going to Skinner's apartment was useless. What do you think?"

"Let's go anyway. Maybe his car is there. They checked the ramp and it wasn't in his usual space." Mulder pulled back into traffic.

"I wonder why the kidnapper contacted us?" Mulder had just merged when a mysterious ring came from the back of the sedan. Scully unbuckled and searched for the source. In a corner near the door was a small prepaid phone that she picked up with a tissue and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, Agent Scully."_ The mechanical voice came through clearly. _"Would you mind instructing your partner to pull over once again? I wouldn't want you to be injured in an accident when you have only three days to save him."_

"Mulder, pull over." Scully was stiff. He did so and she put the phone on speaker.

The voice started again. _"Now that I have your attention, I want to explain the ground rules for our little discussion. You have alerted the FBI that there is a kidnapping in progress and they are monitoring your phones. While I wish you hadn't done that, you had no way of knowing that I would punish Skinner for such behavior. "_

 _"Let me be clear, from this point forward, attempting to contact any person associated with or in communication with the FBI will negate our agreement and Skinner will be immediately eliminated. This little game is between us only. I am watching right now and will continue to monitor you. Any attempt to enlist help from anyone will be dealt with in the harshest way. Do you both understand?"_

Mulder and Scully looked at each other. Mulder knew protocol. Obeying this man's rules will violate FBI policy. If they agree to do this they forfeit their jobs and if something happens to Skinner, they could be brought up on accessory charges.

"Um…if we play things your way, we will become accessories." Mulder stated.

 _"If you don't –he dies."_

Scully broke in. "How do we even know you have him?"

 _"Ah, proof of life. Look under your seat Agent Scully."_

Scully pulled out a large amber manila envelope and carefully opened it with the tissue. Inside were several pictures of a naked and bound Skinner in a completely non-descript room. A 'New York Times' newspaper was in the photograph showing the date as this morning.

 _"As you can see, he was alive just a few hours ago."_

"I want to talk to him!" Scully said.

 _"Not possible. Do you wish to discuss this with your partner? You can mute the phone and I'll wait. If you call the FBI, the last thing you will hear is me putting a bullet in his brain."_

"Why did you pick us?" Mulder was getting upset. He could almost hear the smile on the other end.

 _"For several reasons, but mostly because I find your partnership…interesting. I would like to see you in action. Of course, I have studied your cases and found the events surrounding you to be intriguing. You two are like a lightning rod for the strange and unusual so I thought I'd try my hand at it. How better to you get to follow my yellow brick road than to take your friend?"_

 _"Ok, I'll tell you the rules, and then you can discuss it. You have three days to find your assistant director. As long as you do not attempt to contact the FBI or leave messages for anyone else, Skinner will be treated well. I will leave clues that only the two of you will understand. Solve each riddle and that will take you to the next clue. You should be able to reach the last clue in time to save your boss, but if you do not, he will be killed in a most painful way because I will be disappointed in you. I'll hang up now. Try to trace this phone or do any other forbidden activity and he will suffer."_ The voice clicked off.

The two agents stared at the phone for a few beats. Scully was the first to speak. "You're right, Mulder. We'll be charged as accessories at worst and fired at best. Do you think he really has Skinner?"

"My instinct says he does. If we stop communicating with the FBI, they are going to start searching for us too. We will have to run from law enforcement as well."

"We owe it to Skinner to come after him."

"Do you think he would want us risking jail and our careers?" Mulder was bitter. "Look, Scully. I'll do it. I'm practically out the door at the FBI anyway. You can still have the possibility of a career." _*You'll probably be better off without me*_

"He said he wanted to see _*us*_ in action. Besides, I wouldn't let you take a risk like that alone. Skinner is my friend too." Scully jumped because her phone rang. "Hello?...Do you show any incoming calls on our phones?...We were heading to Skinner's apartment, but you are handling it…Deputy Director Amarillo, Agent Mulder and I will be taking a few days off…" She paused. "I know. We have to go." Scully disconnected the call.

"It looks like you made up your mind." The burn phone rang and Mulder clicked the button, pressing speaker.

 _"That was too bad, Agent Scully. You performed one of the forbidden activities right off the bat. Skinner will have to pay for that."_ The mechanical voice sounded regretful.

"No!" Scully shouted. "They called me. I gave them no information! By telling them that we were taking a few days…." She stopped talking because there was a loud prolonged scream ripping through the phone. She covered her mouth in horror.

The mechanical voice was back. " _That, my dear agent, was the sound of Mr. Skinner as a large piece of skin was cut off his back. I hope that doesn't get infected."_

Mulder was angry. "You bastard!"

 _"I expect that you understand that I'm serious. Return to your apartment, Agent Mulder. The first clue will be waiting for you. Leave your cell phones there and take this one with you. The clock started ticking at 6am this morning so you have already lost half a day. I would get going if I were you."_


	2. Act I - Caution required

SPOILER ALERT for most of Seasons 1-7. there are many references to canon episodes.

Memory Lane has Pluses and Minuses. Raw feelings surface... P.S. This isn't a learning manual-kiddies. Beat it! ;-) The rest of you-Stay tuned. Mature Audiences Only My 'Total Smut Biscuit Series' is skimpy on the plot. This story really tries for one. Enjoy.

* * *

Act I – Caution required

Mulder ran through two yellow lights heading back from Maryland to Virginia. Their phones rang several times, but they ignored them. They were going to have to get the first clue and leave before the FBI came looking for them.

Just as promised there was an envelope under the door. Scully ran to Mulder's closet and got her go bag. Over the years they got in the habit of keeping a change of clothes and toiletries in several places. It proved to be useful. Mulder retrieved a small fingerprint kit and dusted both envelopes and the phone for prints. Not surprisingly there weren't any except the corner where Scully picked up the one under the seat. Just in case, he got a small garbage bag and started putting the 'evidence' into them. At least they can do the best they can keeping trace fibers and such from escaping.

"Let me grab my bag and we will open the envelope on the road." Mulder ran into his bedroom. "The way our phones are ringing off the hook, they must be on their way over here. We will have to read the first clue in transit."

"We need another car, they will put BOLO out for yours."

Packed up, Mulder took a last look at his apartment. After they arrest him, he may not see it for a while.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was on the highway again when Scully opened the envelope. All that was in there was a picture of a female's bare back lit by candlelight with two bumps on it. Scully looked confused. _*This is a clue?*_

"What is it, Scully?" Mulder said trying to look and drive at the same time.

Suddenly, she remembered. "Head for the airport, Mulder. It looks like we are going to Bellefleur, Oregon.

"Why do I want to have anything to do with Oregon?"

"It's where our first case together was. Remember? Billy Miles?"

Mulder's face showed recognition. "That picture was like when you thought you had marks on your back like the other abducted kids. I had to look by candlelight and they turned out to be mosquito bites." He laughed. "It was the first time I got to see creamy Scully-skin."

"What?" Scully's head whipped to her partner. She couldn't believe not only what her partner said, but how he said it. He sounded almost mesmerized. "Creamy Scully-skin? Really, Mulder."

"You have beautiful skin, Scully. I wish you wouldn't cover up your freckles and that mole. I think they are cute."

Scully's head was reeling. She remembered baring her back to her brand new (and hot) partner on their first case together. She was so spooked by all that alien stuff that she did it without thinking and then afterwards realized how forward it looked and was embarrassed. Scully also forgot that Mulder had an eidetic memory and probably could recall the entire incident in living color.

"You are bushing, Scully." Mulder teased. "Curse of the red-head?"

"Shut up, Mulder."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. I meant it as a compliment."

"Thanks." Scully was terse. She had vowed—even back then, that she would never let Mulder know how attractive he was. Not having him snuggle up with her in that cabin that night was a disappointment, but it turned out for the best. She had already dated a co-worker and that ended badly. Her partner was a definite no-no.

Mulder wore a huge grin all the way to the airport. Scully knew he was thinking about that case. He had bared his soul to her about his sister and his quest for the Truth in that candlelit shack. She was honored to be considered worthy. It was true that she was sent as a not-so-subtle spy to debunk his work, but often she ended up lending credibility to the X-Files. At the least, the reports to her superiors didn't discredit it. She walked a fine line in those years.

Luckily, the FBI hadn't put a stop on them at the airport so, they were able to get tickets and the first leg was leaving in just a few minutes. Scully hated to fly and even worse, they were going to the forest. Bad things always happened to them in the forest.

"There is our plane Scully. Jet Yellow airlines. It has a chicken for a logo. Kinda gives you confidence—doesn't it? Chickens can't fly."

"I'm just praying for no turbulence."

"I know you hate planes and I know you hate the forest. Are you sure that I can't do this alone? You can still wriggle out of this." Mulder lifted her chin and stared into her peacock blue eyes. His chameleon hazel ones were honest. "I mean it. It's not too late."

For Scully, it was much too late. Fox Mulder was her partner and she was going to back him up no matter what. He would do the same for her—and has. "What is a few pockets of air and mud between friends? Skinner needs us. No one else would have recognized that clue." Scully's voice wavered and she was surprised when Mulder pulled her in for a quick hug.

"We're going to find him."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder watched his partner sleep fitfully on the plane after the stopover in Minneapolis. He had the irresistible urge to pull her into his lap and hold her. Dana Scully was a petite woman, barely coming up to his shoulder without her heels. He wished she would let him protect her like he wanted to, however she wouldn't see that gesture as gallant or chivalrous, but controlling and belittling. Scully was his equal in every way and he has told her that, but…seeing her get hurt on their many adventures wounded him in a way he didn't think possible. Even the guilt and shame of losing his sister, Samantha, didn't measure up to that kind of pain. Mulder knew why those emotions ran so deep for this woman, but Scully thwarted him in every attempt to tell her. He had to make the best of it.

The plane started to descend. This wasn't her favorite part, so Mulder let her sleep. However, he reached over and fastened her seatbelt very gently, but she snuffled awake anyway. "Muller?" Her sleep addled voice slurred. _*god she was sexy*_

"We're touching down, Scully."

"Umm…s'okay." She reflexively gripped the seat. "Where are we?"

"Oregon. I rented a car and we should be out in Bellefleur by 5pm. We'll have to stay the night. Maybe that cabin we stayed at is still available? I recall it only had one bed." Mulder waggled his eyebrows and was rewarded with a Scully-smile. That small uptick of one corner of those ruby red lips is usually the best he could get out of her. Rarely, she would turn the full high beams on and he had to stop from swooning. As of late, she didn't seem to smile much at all, in fact, she seemed sad.

They disembarked and Mulder noted that negotiating the Portland airport wasn't as fun as it looked on TV. He forgot that he was going to have to fight with businessmen for the choice of rental car so by the time they got up to the front desk, they were stuck with the dregs.

"All you have is a yellow Volkswagen?" Mulder nearly whined. "That's not even a real car! It's a glorified roller skate!"

"Sorry, it's the last small vehicle that we have. I can upgrade you to an SUV for $50/day more…"

"No, we'll take it." Mulder handed over his credit and insurance card. They were financing this little trip on their own and while Mulder had come into a nice pile when his parents passed, living all of those years on an FBI agent's salary has taught him to be judicious with his spending.

There were some that remarked on his expensive suits, but, honestly, his mother bought them. She was such a society queen that after the one time he showed up to a cotillion in an 'ordinary' suit, Tina Mulder made a standing order with a Washington D.C. shop for a new designer suit each year. He had Prada, Armani, Gucci and Versace stocked to the brim in his closet. There were some he hadn't even worn yet.

Now that his mother was dead, he could go back to being normal, but he had gotten used to this luxury for two reasons. One, Scully told him how good he looks in those suits. And two, it gives him extra room in the crotch for those unexpected times when Scully's allure caught him off guard. The truth be told, Mulder had risen to the occasion many times, but luckily the pants' roominess disguised what could have been an embarrassing situation.

Still, Scully was a doctor, she must have noticed at some point, especially when she was 'playing doctor' with him. Those delicate hands caressing whatever needed to be examined during the many times he was injured—how could she miss his blue steel? Wow, he had to get himself under control even thinking about it. Anyway, they both had seen each other naked, so what's a little lust between friends?

Mulder's calculations were correct and they arrived at the town a little after 5pm. His amazing memory took them to the exact area when the radio had gone wild during their first encounter, but the 'X' he placed on the road had been wiped out with normal maintenance over the years. The location of the cabins weren't too far away and they reached the spot only to find the pitiful wooden shelters leveled.

"It's been 7 years, Mulder. If I remember correctly, those cabins had seen better days even back then." Scully walked around the area in the gym shoes and jeans that she had changed into at the airport. Suddenly she stopped. "Mulder?" Her voice was wavering again.

He joined his partner to see stuck to a pole, wrapped in a baggie was a map. Mulder pulled it off and examined it. It was a map of the woods with a large 'X' marked on it. "I found the 'X', Scully." He showed her the map. "Ready to take a walk in the forest?" He saw her sigh and felt her pain. "There aren't any Moth Men, Fluke Men or giant crocodiles named Big Blue out there. Promise."

"Mulder!" Scully resignedly tramped forward. "Did you have to remind me?"

"Maybe it will rain sleeping bags tonight." Mulder said impishly.

Scully rolled her eyes. "It's not cold and according to the map, it isn't far. We should make it back to a _*real*_ hotel by dark."

"Too bad." Mulder whispered to himself and they tramped off. A few minutes into the woods, Mulder started to sing. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog….Was a good friend of mine…"

"Can it, Mulder." Scully said smiling.

Mulder wanted to pump his arm as he got more than a Scully-mona-lisa-smile this time. It wasn't the high beams, but he will take it. "Come on Scully, join in, I know you know the words."

"You don't sing any better than I do." She was still smiling. "By the way, I really thought I could start that fire with the gunpowder from my bullet."

"It was a good try. We survived, even without the sleeping bag." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Scully, would you have crawled in naked with me?"

Scully gave him a cryptic look again. "Maybe, Mulder. You were too hurt to try anything."

"Never underestimate a horny male's motivation." There was a small pond to their left.

"I miss Queequeg." Scully said quietly.

"That rat…I mean _*dog*_ is in a better place, Scully."

"You never liked him." There was censure in her tone.

"No, I can't say that I did." Mulder was unashamed. "He ate a human!"

"Clyde said not to blame him for that."

Mulder sighed. "Clyde Bruckman also said you aren't going to die."

Scully shrugged. "Maybe I'm not. However, he said that _*you*_ were."

"Let's not talk about it. Lookie here!" Mulder ran ahead to avoid the conversation. Clyde Bruckman was a man that seemed to be able to predict the manner of people's death with amazing accuracy. He told Scully that she doesn't die and told him that he was going to die of auto-erotic asphyxia. Mulder wasn't sure how that was going to happen, but the thought kept him up more than a few nights.

Scully followed him. At the spot marked 'X' with the same color paint he used 7 years ago, was another pole with a baggie and a cardboard box inside. Fingerprints weren't a concern anymore and if the kidnapper wanted to kill them, he would have taken them out long ago. Mulder opened the box and shook. A finger splint fell out along with several $1 and $5 bills.

Mulder swallowed heavily reliving the memory. "I know our next location, Scully."

XXXXXXXX

Scully followed Mulder and they walked silently out of the woods. She had caught on that this clue had to do with his stint undercover with the New Spartans terrorists near Middlefield, OH about two years ago. He stayed with them in a remote cabin area called Pine Bluff. Scully had to be stopped from blowing his cover when she followed him—thinking he might have turned traitor. They had been together 5 years, and she should have trusted him.

Even operating independently they managed to stop a potential biological weapon from being further released on an unsuspecting populace. The group was going to use money to distribute the agent, but Scully caught on and quarantined the bank. That case saw Mulder's finger broken and he was almost gang-style executed for treachery to the group, however a double agent saved Mulder's life.

It was a memory of a dangerous assignment where he had to face the possibility of his own death— _*again*_ , but Mulder's behavior was strangely withdrawn. Scully caught up with him and he was in the rental car already. Somehow the bright cheery yellow was out of place here. Getting in without comment, she scanned her partner for hints as Mulder drove back into town. Her attempts at conversation were met with silence. They checked into a motel and found their rooms.

"I need to shower, Mulder. Give me 30 minutes and then we will find some food?" Scully felt like she was yelling. Her mute partner nodded and walked into his part of the adjoining rooms and shut the door.

Scully quickly performed her ablutions and knocked on the connecting door. No response. She jiggled it and it was locked. Concerned, she went outside and knocked at the main door then waited. No one came. The car was down in the parking lot, but he could have gone out for a run. Scully felt like she didn't have a choice. Whenever they checked in, they exchanged key cards with each other. She had his, but the understanding was to use it in case of an emergency and this may not be an emergency. Knocking again and receiving no response, she decided to accept his wrath and opened the door.

Scully gasped and ran to Mulder. There on the bed, curled up almost into a ball was her partner, sweating and catatonic. "Mulder?!" She shook him. "It's me. Answer me, Mulder!" A low moan escaped from his mouth. "Mulder? Talk to me!" He started shaking his head and tears started to flow.

"Oh god!" Scully said and put her arms around him—holding him tight. He was having another episode, and he had been free of them for months. This whole breadcrumb trail was bringing back some very painful memories. The fifth year of their partnership ushered in many terrors.

Scully was recovering from near fatal cancer. She had almost left him, but was abducted again and taken to Antarctica where Mulder went to the ends of the earth to rescue her. Scully's cloned daughter was found and lost. Pusher's sister had tried to make him kill Scully by forcing him to think that she was someone else. Mulder was committed to a mental ward because no one would believe an insect-like creature was stalking people. Then there was the incident at Pine Bluff. The terrorists seemed tame by all other standards, even if they were spreading a disease that dissolved the flesh off humans.

"Mulder?" She whispered in his ear. "I'm here. It's over. You're fine…I'm fine…" That got a reaction.

"You are not…'FINE'!" Mulder nearly spat in her face. Scully reared back from the verbal attack. "You tell me that you are 'fine', but you aren't. I can't lose you again…."

Scully was really worried. "Mulder, I'm right here. You saved me—remember? Antarctica? This kidnapper is wanting us to fail. He is purposefully bringing back bad memories to cripple us. Don't let him win."

Mulder stared, bleary eyed at her. "I can't let him hurt you, Scully. You are all I have left."

"He won't." Scully said and smoothed his hair. It seemed to calm him. "Let's order in, we'll find an old movie on the tube and we'll watch it together. We are going to get Skinner back and he is NOT going to get inside our heads. Promise me, Mulder."

"I can't promise that, Scully—but I will try." He swiped at his eyes and sat up. "Will you stay with me?"

Scully chuckled. "We can't watch a movie together from the other room."

"We did once."

She opened the take out menu with a Scully-smile. "I remember."

XXXXXXXX

The pizza was munched, the Ohio plane tickets were ordered and Scully fell asleep on the movie, cuddled against his chest. _*Yowza*_. Mulder looked down at the petite redhead and pulled her closer. Yeah, he 'fell off the sanity wagon' for a minute, but Scully brought him back. It wasn't the first time that he realized that if she ever left him, there would be nothing worth living for, but it was becoming a real and present danger.

King Kong vs. Godzilla was rubberizing around on the screen, he had the love of his life in his arms and a slice of pizza wasn't far away. What more to life was there? Oh yeah…tortured Skinner. Shit. All Mulder knew is that his natural defenses to this woman were being systematically broken down by this trip down the yellow brick road. He wanted her and he wasn't sure he could hide it much longer. Scully started to fret in her dreams and Mulder tried to calm her.

"Mulder! NO!" She cried and he shook her gently.

"Wake up, Scully!" It was he that was doing the shaking this time, but softened. "Dana, it's alright."

Scully opened her eyes and Mulder was lost in the blueness. The desire to have her was overwhleming and he needed to find a way to arrest it. Her lips were so close…

"S'orry. Iz wuz dreaming." Sleepy Scully slurred. "Goin' to be kay tonight? I'm tired."

Mulder had an angel and a devil on his shoulders. The angel said to send her to her room because that way he wouldn't be able to get at her. The devil said to keep her here and pretend it was all platonic. The latter won. "Go on to sleep. You'll be okay here. I'll just finish watching the movie." Sleepy Scully didn't question, but sank into the bed and Mulder pulled the covers around her.

Mulder didn't last much longer himself, but had some great dreams. The first one was him ambushing Scully in her apartment, pushing her up against the wall and taking her still in her suit from work. It blurred into them going at it in the basement office. Mulder was pushing into her from behind after he had ripped a hold in her hose and moved her panties aside. The soft noises she made as he pounded her filled his ears. The final dream of the night was Mulder holding Scully close after they made sweet, passionate love. That was the best one and he awoke to find some of it came true.

It was 3am and their flight left at 6am. Mulder found Scully nestled in his arms and his body enveloping hers. _*Oh yeah*_ He pulled her closer and placed his mouth next to her ear. This was heaven and he could probably kiss that delicate shell and she wouldn't notice, but… Sleepy Scully made a reappearance. _*He was so close*_

"Muller? What time do we have to leave?"

"We have to get up now, my love."

"Wha?" Scully was waking up. "What did you say?"

Mulder pulled a poker face. "We have to get up now." Scully scrutinized him, but in the absence of concrete proof, let him go.

"Alright." Scully pulled away from him, got up and padded to her side of the door.

Mulder almost couldn't bear it. His emotions were on hyper drive. _*What am I going to do?*_ He buried his face into his pillow. The mask was gone and he couldn't replace it. If she found out how he felt, she would leave him. Double Shit, Fuck and Damn.

XXXXXXX

Scully was sarcastically thrilled. Another plane ride. Yippee. She hated to fly, but it was the most efficient way of getting across the country. She had no idea why the kidnapper would have them travel all the way from Washington D.C. to Oregon and now back to Ohio. There was no doubt in her mind that somehow, he was watching this whole process play out—she guessed for his perverse pleasure.

Unfortunately, that feeling was confirmed after they landed.

They were waved through security, but Scully had an odd feeling like they were being watched. She looked over at Mulder and their unspoken communication served them well this time. He sensed it too. The kidnapper's burn phone went off in the airport and she answered it with a terse greeting.

The masked voice spoke clearly. _"Agent Scully, how was Oregon? I hope you enjoyed the trip down memory lane that I provided for you. It's too bad the cabins had been razed. You and Agent Mulder might have gotten cozy last night—or did you?"_

"We are following your clues. I assume we are on track?" Scully said quietly and Mulder pushed her to the side and tried to listen.

 _"Can Agent Mulder hear me now?"_ The mechanized voice intoned.

"I'm trying." Mulder said. "Speak up."

 _"I'd rather not as you are being watched…by your own kind—I'm afraid."_

"We know." Mulder said. "Are we on the right path?"

The electronic words were encouraging. " _Of course. I think you will enjoy Ohio. That is where you started taking your *partnership* seriously isn't it? I must say that I've relished watching you evaluate the clues I left. They weren't designed to be hard, just enlightening. What do you think, Agent Scully?"_

"I think you are a cretin." Scully said flatly. "Do we really have to travel _*again*_ to the forest to find the next clue? Just let Skinner go. We are playing along."

The voice laughed _. "No, Dana. May I call you Dana? Probably not as Agent Mulder doesn't even call you that. Your next clue is more of an issue of faith. Go to yellow locker 42 and open it. Hopefully you can figure that out in time to save your boss."_

"How is he?" Mulder spoke into the phone.

 _"As promised, not further damaged since you have kept your end of the deal. I even bandaged his previous wound—the penalty for talking with Deputy Director Amarillo. Still, infection might set in and you have only 45 hours left to save him from an excruciating painful death. Remember…no law enforcement or I kill him now. Chop Chop—agents!"_ The caller hung up.

Scully found it odd that their playmate relayed all of this information on the phone if they were being monitored by the FBI, but they had bigger fish to fry. They had to find locker 42. "Mulder, where do they keep the airport storage?" He pointed toward a sign and they went. "You know we are being followed, right?"

Mulder rubbed his neck. "Yeah. We picked them up right after we landed. For some reason they aren't approaching us."

"I think our mechanical friend tried to give us cover. I don't think he is concerned about being identified. He is probably more worried about trying to keep the FBI from hauling us in. After all, it would spoil his fun. We used our credit cards for everything. We aren't hard to track."

"Do you think the kidnapper will kill Skinner?"

Scully thought about this. "Possibly. He is designing this golden goose chase for reason. He chose us specifically and may have even planned this whole adventure to target us. The question to 'why he would care' will help us identify him."

They reached the set of yellow lockers and found #42 easily. The door was slightly open and inside, hanging on a hook was a crucifix. The pierced hand were stained red. Scully reeled and memories flooded her mind. It brought her back to four years ago when a young boy—Kevin Kryder, exhibited spontaneous bleeding from his hands. In the religious world it was called a stigmata.

"Scully?" Mulder was concerned.

"It's alright. Our kidnapper wants to now toy with me, instead of you. Do you remember Kevin Kryder?"

"Yeah." Mulder sighed.

"We need to find him."


	3. Act II - Painting the Sun

Authors Note: In case you were wondering, I stuck to the 'Monster of the Week' Episodes when building this 'Yellow Brick Road'. I felt they were the life blood of the series and in many ways, defined and grew the characters more than the story arc did.

Remember those special times when your child is in the play and the set falls down or they say completely different lines or they talk about Daddy's torn underwear in public? THAT's the monster of the week stories. Enjoy.

The conspiracy story arc will appear another day. I haven't forgotten ya.

* * *

Act II – Some painters transform the sun into a yellow spot; others transform a yellow spot into the sun- Picasso

Our Lady of Sorrows High School

Jerusalem, OH

10am

Scully walked into a high school in the middle of Ohio and demanded from the Catholic nuns to see a teenager named Kevin Kryder. Mulder was accompanying her as a silent partner because only she could disseminate this clue. When the 11 year old began exhibiting signs of bleeding 4 years ago, Mulder chalked it up to an unusual physical phenomenon, but Scully knew differently. The boy was chosen and although they parted with Kevin predicting that she would see him again, that meeting was accelerated, courtesy of the kidnapper.

The confused teenager arrived in the main office. "Agent Scully?" Kevin said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure myself." Scully said and motioned the boy to a chair. "Agent Mulder and I are working on a…case and one of the clues led us to you."

"I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll do what I can."

Scully smiled at him. "How have you been, Kevin?"

The blond teen shook his head. "I've been fine, but I don't think you are doing as well. You seem sad, Agent Scully."

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"I can see the pain reflected in your eyes." Kevin said looking down. "I hope this had nothing to do with me. I know that your faith was challenged. Did you ever recover?"

Scully was surprised. Yes, her faith had been challenged over the last 7 years and, in a way it was salvaged from total loss when she realized that 'All Things' worked together for good. With government conspiracies masquerading as supernatural events, death and loss lurking around every corner, she didn't realize until that moment that she hadn't fully regained her faith in God.

"Thank you for caring, Kevin. I'm on a deadline and I can't go into that. I was hoping that you would be able to tell us the next step in our investigation."

Kevin wrinkled his brow. "Only you know what that is, Agent Scully. I think the clue is inside you this time." He stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "You protected me when I couldn't protect myself. God placed you there for a reason. I don't know where this particular journey will lead you, but strangely, I do have a message for you." He looked her in the eye. "'Why did you do it?'" He dropped his hand. "I wish I could help more."

Scully didn't move and said woodenly, "Thank you, Kevin. I wish you the best."

"Goodbye, Agent Scully. We will still see each other again." Kevin left the room.

Mulder closed in behind her. "Scully? Are you ok?" She slowly stood up, dazed.

"I'm fine, Mulder. Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Scully didn't respond to Mulder's worried glances as they drove down the Ohio streets. The message 'Why did you do it?' echoed in her brain. Why did she join the FBI? Why did she stay with the X-Files? Why did she follow Mulder on all of those seemingly dead ends? There were a lot of 'Whys' in her life and they all came back around to her relationship with her partner.

When Kevin said those words, a rush of memories flooded her. Eugene Tooms who tried to eat her liver and live for another 30 years. Phillip Padgett who created the monster that almost tore her beating heart from her chest. Donald Pfaster, the man that tried to kill her twice. That one was the hardest memory to stomach. She killed him in cold blood. Although he had her cornered, she had freed herself and Mulder got there in time so Pfaster surrendered. Scully shot him lying prostrate on the floor and Mulder covered for her. Why did she do it?

Her abduction, the cancer…the deaths of Melissa and Emily. Why did she continue this path? What made it worthwhile?

The scar on her stomach burned. That wound came from when she was shot by her temporary partner, Ritter. She was sure she was going to die, but a photographer named Fellig took her place. Ever since then, she wondered if what Clyde Bruckman said was true. Fellig was cursed to chase death having cheated it once and condemned to live forever. Scully wondered if she had cheated death too. Would she ever die? Unconsciously, she rubbed her tattoo. Mulder noticed.

"Is your back hurting, Scully?" He glanced at her. "Where to now, partner?" She could tell he was worried.

"Let's get some coffee. Any place will do."

Mulder pulled the car over and they went inside a storefront coffee shop. It was clean, sold baked goods and provided all day breakfast. Scully inwardly smiled as Mulder ordered two coffees and two cherry cheese danishes. He didn't ask if she wanted one—he just did it. It was something he had started when she was sick with cancer. The medication made her sick so she rarely ate. Mulder had taken to asking her when was the last time she had food, and never stopped being watchful. It was true that she never fully regained the weight she lost from that time, but Scully had always looked at it as a good thing. Seeing it through Mulder's eyes provided a new perspective.

"Are you ready to talk?" Mulder said sipping his coffee. "What Kevin Kryder said sparked something in your mind."

"I was just thinking, Mulder. The last seven years have been a roller-coaster ride, hasn't it?" Scully picked at her Danish.

"I guess so. I'm glad you were there with me."

Scully looked up at that remark. "Kevin asked 'Why did I do it?' That statement applied to every decision I have ever made in my life. What kind of clue was that Mulder?"

"I don't know. Maybe you are right. The kidnapper is trying to get inside our heads. I think you should take your own advice and not let him win."

"Where are we going, Mulder?" Scully looked honestly at him. "What is the next challenge for us?" Scully watched as an array of emotions played across her partner's face.

"Scully, I don't have the answers." He took her hand. "I do know that I'm glad you are with me on this journey and we face whatever life has in store for us—together."

"Wouldn't you rather have Diana Fowley to follow you around? She was a true believer." Scully was still bitter about the woman. She swept in, took Scully's place in an instant and led Mulder astray. Her death brought him back to his senses.

Mulder smirked. "You are going to find this hard to believe, but…there was never a serious rift between us—even when Diana was there. My feelings for you never changed."

"It didn't look that way."

Uncharacteristically, he apologized. "I know and I'm sorry." He raised her hand and kissed it. "Forgive me if I hurt you, Scully."

She melted inside. The long standing grudge she had against her partner suddenly evaporated. He had ignored her, ditched her and taken her for granted so many times that it had caused a deep wound in her heart that she thought would never heal. Why Mulder's charm swayed her so easily, she will never understand. Scully inwardly gasped. _*Now*_ she understood Kevin's message. 'Why did she do any of this?' It was because she loved him. That was a hard lump to swallow. She had spent most of their partnership denying that.

"Scully? Are you okay?" Mulder looked worried, probably because of the color that drained from her face.

"I'm fine, Mulder." She replied and he practically threw her hand down on the table.

"I hate that phrase." He said caustically. "It's the equivalent of 'fuck off' and I hate when you shut me out."

"I don't mean it that way." She tried to placate him.

"Yes, you do." Mulder sighed. "Why can't you let me in? Haven't I earned that?"

Scully never looked at it that way. Mulder has earned her trust, her devotion and…her love. Why did she keep him away from her deepest thoughts and feelings? _*Because he would own you*_ Damn _*Doesn't he already?*_

"Yes, Mulder. You've earned that." Scully rubbed her tattoo absently. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Like hell." Mulder sniffed noticing her movements. "I don't even know what your tattoo looks like."

"I've described it to you. It is a snake eating its tail. An Ouroboros or specifically Jörmungandr."

Mulder smiled sardonically. "The Midgard Serpent that causes the end of the world and killed Thor in Norse mythology? Interesting choice, Scully." Mulder was watching her carefully.

"You are assigning too much value to it."

"I remember when you got it." Mulder stared. "What happened in Philly when it wasn't about me?"

She stilled. Good question. The burn phone rang.

* * *

Post Note: Hitting Closer to Home-Isn't it?


	4. Act III - Tie A Yellow Ribbon

Act III – Tie a Yellow Ribbon 'round that Old Oak Tree…

* * *

Mulder answered the phone testily. "Ya?"

 _"_ _You seem upset, Agent Mulder. Are the last seven years weighing heavily on your mind?_ _Maybe it's the eternal circle of life that has you occupied."_ The mechanized voice sounded amused.

"What now? We want to find Skinner. We are playing your game. What is the next clue?"

 _"_ _You have already hit on it. Even permanent ink can be temporary._ _The good news is that this is the last stop._ _The bad news is that this is my final chance to lead you down this path._ _There may be one more clue, but it's time to put that brilliant mind of yours to work._ _Once you land in Philadelphia, the final countdown will begin._ _Skinner is somewhere in the city and as promised, still in reasonable condition until 6am tomorrow morning._ _I can't make this too easy—can I?"_ The call disconnected.

"Shit!" Mulder said loudly enough to turn heads in the coffee shop. "We need to go to Philadelphia. The kidnapper says that Skinner is somewhere in the city and we need to find him by tomorrow morning at 6am."

"I'm calling for tickets." Scully rallied. "Why did he have us waste all this time?"

"He wanted to mess with our heads. However, I don't think he is interested in playing anymore."

"There is a flight leaving in two hours. Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder watched Scully fidget on the plane. He wanted to ask about that tattoo as he had a feeling that it was the key to this whole thing, but she had already shut him down. Philadelphia was a big city. How were they supposed to find one man, tied up in some building—somewhere?

"Scully," He whispered. "You need to talk to me. The kidnapper said he wasn't going to call us anymore and he made reference to your tattoo. I need to know what happened."

"Mulder, you read the file. I think we should find the tattoo parlor as a launching point." Scully wouldn't look at him.

He turned her head to face him. Her face was a mask. "Why _*did*_ you do it?"

She stilled. "The tattoo?"

"Ed Jerse."

Scully closed her eyes. "Mulder, I had dinner with someone. It's not a crime."

"You stayed at his apartment." It sounded like an accusation and…it was. Mulder wanted to know how far it went.

"I'm not sure that is any of your business." Scully said with finality and pulled her head away.

"It is." Mulder said, sick of this seven year-long game. "I wanted to know if you slept with him."

Scully's angry face stared hard at him. "Ed Jerse was overpowered by the chemical ergot from a tattoo on his arm. In combination with his mental instability, he killed one woman and tried to kill me. Whether I had slept with him or not wouldn't have changed anything." She was upset.

"I need to know, Scully. I don't like the thought…" Mulder trailed off. He was revealing too much.

"Thought of what, Mulder? Me having a life? Being with someone? Having someone who wants to be with me? How does that disturb you?" Scully was whispering, but her voice was carrying. Mulder shushed her.

"It bothers me." He replied. "I don't want _*any*_ man touching you."

Scully goggled at him. "What?" You have no right…"

"No, but I _*want*_ that right, Scully." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't tell you before. I didn't want you to leave me, but I can't hide this anymore. I'm in love with you and I couldn't bear it if that creep…" Mulder stopped because Scully was staring at him. The emotions on her face were a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Mulder?" Scully whispered and he turned away. She looked at the side of his face for a while before facing forward.

The seatbelt light came on and the plane started its descent. Scully didn't talk to him again as she gripped the arms of the chair in the vain hope that it will have any effect on the outcome of the landing. Mulder couldn't believe he confessed that to her. It was true, but not all truth needed to be spoken. He has probably ruined the best thing in his life and it was tearing him up inside.

Scully mechanically exited the plane and their carryon bags had them out in record time. It was 1pm and they only had 17 hours to find Skinner before he was executed. Mulder had ruined their partnership and frankly, he didn't feel like living anymore. It's too bad the kidnapper wouldn't call back. He would switch places with Skinner in a heartbeat. Scully wasn't speaking to him and his heart sank lower with each step. There was a bus coming toward them and he considered walking in front of it when she broke the silence.

"You just said that you love me."

"Yeah." Mulder's language skills had decreased significantly in the last half-hour.

"Do you?" Scully still wouldn't look at him as they walked out of the airport.

"Yes. I have for a long time."

"How long?"

"Years."

Scully faced him as he flagged down a cab. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. You blew me off. Remember? The Bermuda Triangle?"

"You were on drugs, Mulder." Scully said as she got into the stopped vehicle and gave the approximate address of the tattoo shop. "I'm sure you didn't mean it."

"I meant it."

Scully sighed. "There was no way for me to know that. Besides, you say lots of things in the heat of the moment."

"Like what?"

"You once asked me to marry you."

"Oh yeah, when you went on vacation in Maine." Mulder tried not to smile. It was a good memory. Scully was dealing with a possessed doll and asked for his help to discern what could be causing it. She rattled off a string of religious and supernatural references that made his toes curl with excitement. That was five years into their partnership and he meant it then too.

"That's just an example." Scully concluded definitely.

"I was serious then too, but I didn't press it because it was clear you didn't feel the same way. You told me that I wasn't being helpful."

"Stop it, Mulder." Scully said, her voice wavering.

Mulder sighed. He wasn't sure if he should be happy that she was blowing him off _*again*_ and their partnership was intact or upset because he was no closer to getting what he wanted. She knew how he felt and he wanted to know how she felt about him. Yes, he was risking complete rejection, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know.

They arrived at the tattoo shop, or what used to be the tattoo shop. They found a store-front home mortgage firm. Scully was disappointed, but she got out and paid the cab fare anyway.

"Mulder, I'm sure this is the place." She rubbed her back absently. "What now?"

"Let's go in." Mulder suggested. Skinner first. Love later.

XXXXXXXX

Scully questioned the mortgage man, but he knew nothing. They asked about the tattoo parlor, but it was before his time. Finally, they walked away defeated. "We need to find Skinner, Mulder. I was sure he would be here."

"I know. Let's get some lunch and we will figure out next steps." Mulder put his hand at the small of her back—right at the spot where tattoo was and guided her down the street. He wondered if that was why she chose that area for her brand. Was it a way of declaring her independence from him?

The first shop they came to seemed decent. It was small, but the sandwiches on the menu looked delicious. Many delivery boys came and went and that was a good sign. Mulder commented. "You know its good food if they do a lot of take out. My Chinese place is quite popular."

"Do you order in anything other than Chinese, Mulder?" Scully said biting into her turkey on rye.

"Not really." He grew silent while he munched on his Reuben. Finally, he screwed up the courage to lay it all bare. "Scully? Do you love me?" The seconds ticked by as he waited for her answer. She startled him when she finally spoke.

"Yes, Mulder, I love you."

The reply was like a warm summer rain. Of course, it could be like a sister and brother thing, but he has caught her checking out his body more than once in a while too. She didn't look at him now, but continued to concentrate on her sandwich. Mulder wasn't sure.

"I'm serious, Scully. Do you love me?" Mulder gently touched her arm and lowered her hands. She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Mulder." Scully said to him face to face. "I have for 'years' too. After all we have been through together, it was inevitable."

Mulder released her hand. "You don't sound happy about that."

"Would you be happy if the man you had fallen in love with had the temperament of Ahab from _Moby Dick_? The Truth is your white whale, Mulder. Everything else comes second…sometimes even third." She pulled up her sandwich and took another bite. Looking at the table Scully continued. "I accept that you love me, but I'm not your first or best love. Although I have recognized my place in the order of things, I can't be happy about playing second fiddle all the time."

"That's not fair, Scully."

"No it isn't…but it is true." She looked at him. "I wish things were different, but I have accepted that there wasn't any future in it a long time ago. We are physically attracted to each other. To deny that would be foolish. However, just because our hormones are overactive when the moon is full doesn't mean that crossing that line is the right thing to do. This whole Greek tragedy is painful enough at it is." She stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Scully stalked off leaving Mulder to ponder her words. She was right. He had treated her as an afterthought for a long time. She was always first in his mind, but his efforts to keep her from finding out how he felt came across as indifference. The joy of hearing her say that she loved him was shredded by the desolation in her voice. He loved her more than his own life, but apparently he didn't show it strongly enough for her to see. Damn.

Twenty minutes went by and Mulder began to think she fell in. He asked the waitress to check on his partner and the bottom dropped out of his stomach when she said there was no one in the bathroom. The panic got worse when she handed him a note.

"Are you 'Mulder'?" The thick waisted waitress asked.

"Yes." Mulder said, his heart sinking.

"This is for you. It was left by the cash register." She gave him the note, the food bill and walked away. A cold feeling enveloped him as he read:

 _Special Agent Fox Mulder:_

 _I have taken your partner, now you have to save them both. Frank Baum's story left his readers a trail—so have I._

 _In the city of Brotherly Love, your feelings for her are stronger. Perhaps cloaking your emotions was the wrong course?_ _Maybe even Solomon couldn't figure this one out._ _You may want to consider looking deeper at home._

 _With Love,_

 _Ouroboros_

Mulder wanted to die.


	5. Act IV - The Road to the City

Act IV - The road to the City of Emeralds is paved with yellow brick

* * *

The story of the _'Wonderful Wizard of Oz'_ had a yellow brick road. The author—L. Frank Baum, had strong political leanings and many of his stories and columns written circa 1900 were a play on words. In the book, Dorothy had silver, not ruby shoes, and the golden road, shoes and green city were metaphors for U.S. monetary policy. The characters were metaphors too, but there wasn't time to dissect all that now. The kidnapper had referenced the 'yellow brick road' before. His note was a play on words—he was sure of it.

For several minutes, Mulder stared at the note with a cacophony of thoughts, ideas and emotions running through his head. Skinner was his friend and he risked his career and freedom to save him, but taking Scully was too much as she was his _*life*_. This was a direct hit when the others were just warning shots across the bow.

Mulder had to calm himself and think. Why was this happening? What did the assailant hope to gain? What was his ultimate purpose? The kidnapper had sent them crisscrossing the country to relive their old cases. The fact that he even knew some of those details meant that he had been watching them from the beginning. He captured Skinner to get both of them to take this journey. By taking Scully, he is trying to force him into doing something—but what? Usually when she was taken from him it was to break his spirit, but not this time. He suspected another ulterior motive. He read the note again.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder threw money on the diner's table and took off for the storefront mortgage company. Scully's tattoo was the final clue. He ran up to the door to find that the building had closed at 3pm. Shit. He had to find a way to get in so he went around to the back.

The kidnapper's note was cryptic, but solvable to a man with an eidetic memory. It referenced the Philadelphia Experiment. In 1943, the United States thought that if they could cloak a battleship with invisibility, they could win WWII. The experiment's final results were hushed, but scientists attempted to use Einstein's unified field theory to meld gravity and magnetism into one force. Whether it failed or was a hoax, strange phenomenon was reported ranging from the ship disappearing to sailor's body parts being impaled as the ship flickered in and out of time/space. The USS Eldridge, used in the experiment, was named for the hero of the invasion of the Solomon Islands.

Mulder understood the message left by the kidnapper. The home mortgage company office was cloaking Skinner and Scully. He had to find a way in—even if that meant breaking and entering. From their look-see earlier, there didn't appear to be a basement or backroom, but there had to be a false wall or trapdoor. Waiting until dark, would be advisable. In the lateness of the season, that wouldn't be long.

XXXXXXXX

Scully woke with a splitting headache and tied up in a pitch black room. Her attempt to move or stand up confirmed that she being held prisoner, but she didn't expect to hear a low moan next to her. In a flash of inspiration, she knew who it was.

"Skinner?"

The moan blossomed into words. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Scully."

"What are _*you*_ doing here?" He was sounding more like her hard-assed boss.

"Mulder and I were trying to rescue you. I guess it's up to Mulder now."

"Damn." Skinner said softly. "I didn't want you involved in this."

"The kidnapper insisted." Scully said as she tested her bonds. "In fact, when (if) we get out of this, Mulder and I will probably be jailed for ditching the FBI."

"Scully…"

"We had to. The man said that he wouldn't deal with anyone but us. He sent us across the country looking for you."

"He took me just to get at you and you fell for it."

Scully grunted with the effort of trying to escape the rope tying her to the chair. "Would you rather us left you to die? He gave us three days to find you."

"Actually, yes." Skinner's voice sounded weary. "I accepted death long ago, Agent Scully. I've made my peace with it."

"We weren't willing to do that. Mulder will figure out that we are held in the basement of the mortgage company and he will rescue us."

"Unless the kidnapper was just hoping to get us all in one place." Skinner said bitterly. "In that case, he would be walking into a trap."

Scully tried not to think about that possibility. Her boss could be right, but the kidnapper could have hired a sniper and taken them out at any time. She found it hard to believe that killing them was his intention. "Let's hope you are wrong."

Skinner's voice wafted through the darkness. "So what do you think was the motive?"

"Still working on that." Scully was honest. "It seemed that he just wanted to mess with our heads."

"Hhmph." Skinner sighed. "Interesting."

"Do _*you*_ have any thoughts?" Scully said tugging on the ropes.

"Not really. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting my jailer."

"He didn't hurt you earlier?"

"No. I was chloroformed in my apartment, stripped and tied up here. Three times a day water drips from the ceiling and I've managed to get enough to keep from completely dehydrating. That is probably why he removed my clothes."

"I still have mine. I guess I'm not going to be afforded that luxury." Scully said. "I don't know how long I was out, but I'm guessing in 12 hours or less, we will meet our fate." She could hear Skinner trying to move.

"Are you going to be okay, Agent Scully? Mulder may not find us in time."

Scully was grateful for his consideration. Skinner had been tied up for over 2 days, she could smell the stench of urine on him. The water that came down probably served several purposes and one was to keep him clean. "I'm fine, Skinner."

"Yeah. The standard line. Does Mulder accept that all the time?"

"No, but it is often an effective way of shutting down a line of questioning."

"Maybe this is a good time to put it to rest, Scully…Dana." Skinner paused. "We may not make it out of this." There was silence for a while. "If I don't survive and you do, tell my brother that I never gave in."

Scully started getting hot. The heat must be turned up for Skinner. "We will both make it—or neither one of us will."

"Brave words, but Mulder will move heaven and earth to rescue you. I will be a 'nice to have'."

"Stop it, Sir. We roasted our careers to find you. He's not going to walk away without both of us."

Skinner barked a laugh. "Sharon and I tried to make our marriage work and when it failed, we kept trying. Only after her death did I realize why it mattered. You and Mulder have something special—like Sharon and me. If I wasn't your boss, I would have given you this advice long ago: Love each other while you have the chance, Dana. You never know when that will come to an end."

Scully grew silent. A low hissing sound was heard and she got really sleepy.

"Gas…" She heard Skinner sigh and then he was quiet. Scully didn't last much longer as the blackness closed in.

XXXXXXXX

When Scully woke, she was untied from the chair and lying on a bed in a yellow non-descript room. It was dark when she was tied up with Skinner, so she didn't know what the prison looked like, but the oversized ex-Marine was nowhere to be found. However she wasn't alone. Mulder was walking around the room and when he saw that she was awake, came right to her.

"Scully! How do you feel?" He sat on the bed and helped her to sit up.

"Okay." She murmured. "How long was I out? Where's Skinner?"

"You have been out a few hours—at least since I found you. Skinner is gone, if he was ever here. You were on the floor with the door wide open. There were two chairs with rope, outside the room, but I walked in to get you and the door shut—locking me in." Mulder looked sad. "We have only a few hours to 6am and I failed to find him. Now we are trapped in here."

Scully rubbed her head. "Skinner was here. I talked to him. We were both tied up in those chairs. The kidnapper must have moved him when you got close. He double-crossed us."

The mechanized voice reverberated in the room _._ _"_ _I did not, Agent Scully._ _I've kept my end of the bargain._ _Agent Mulder followed the clues and located where I was hiding you and Mr. Skinner._ _I just got to you before he did._ _Your Assistant Director was dropped off where the FBI was sure to find him since they had been tailing you since Ohio._ _They lost you in Philadelphia—I helped with that._ _We can't have interference—can we?"_

"If we saved Skinner, why are we being held prisoner?" Mulder spat to their nemesis.

 _"_ _Because I'm not done with you two. While progress has been made, you have not accomplished the goal I set out to achieve."_

"Let us out of here!" Scully yelled to the ceiling. "We have done everything you have asked."

 _"_ _Did it ever occur to you why I went through so much trouble taking you back through 7 years of your partnership?"_

"To torture us?" Mulder said quietly and sat back down on the bed. "Sounds like your style."

 _"_ _I'm trying to help."_

"You have a funny way of showing it." Mulder replied. "You got us fired, possibly brought up on charges and now imprisoned us. Thanks for your help." He flopped down on the mattress.

 _"_ _I see you are not ready. I'll come back later."_ The room was quiet.

"Mulder!" Scully whispered. "We need him to open the door."

"I'm tired of playing, Scully. I've lost everything and frankly—I would just like it to be over. If he lets you go, he can keep me here as long as he likes."

Scully sat down on the bed next to him. "You don't mean that."

He glanced at her. "I forgot, you are the sole interpreter of what I mean and don't mean." It came out bitter and Scully was instantly sorry.

"I'm sorry, Mulder." She touched his hand. "I didn't want it to sound like that. It's just that you haven't lost everything. I'm still here."

Mulder snorted. "You are just as far away as if you had stayed in D.C. You won't let me have you. I don't see any reason to torture myself by being close to you—day after day. Even being in this room next to you is painful."

"Mulder…" Scully began. "I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

In a surprisingly deft move, Mulder flipped over and pulled her underneath him. His lips came down on hers with force and passion. At first Scully tried to struggle, but he held her firmly until she quieted and then his kisses grew softer as he satisfied himself. Mulder's body had her pinned well and there was little she could do but let him have her. When his kisses slowed and he started in on her face and neck, Scully found her voice, but it was barely a purr.

"Mulder! What are you doing?"

He murmured into her throat. "I thought that was obvious, Agent Scully. I might be a little out of practice, but… He kissed her again. "It's plain you aren't going to give me what I want, so I decided to take it." He resumed his ministrations.

Scully reeled. After the initial shock, this was far from unpleasant, but she had to stop this. When they got out of this room, what then? "Mulder, we can't do this."

"Apparently, yes we can." He covered her lips again and stopped her from speaking. Those large and strong hands were working their way to rub her raised nipples through her shirt.

Scully couldn't believe how aroused she was. Her head was swimming, their tongues were dueling and she could feel his erection through his jeans. However, they were locked in a room with a maniac holding them prisoner. She was not going to let this go farther. She tried to struggle again, but he held her determinedly and ground up against her.

"I don't want to let you go, Scully." He said holding her arms down. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you for as long as I can."

"Do you think restraining me is the answer?" Scully tried not to show amusement.

"It seemed like a good idea considering the circumstances. We are being restrained in this room, I'm being restrained in my actions, so it's only fair you should be restrained too. If we were any place other than prisoners in a locked room, I would have buried myself in you by now." Scully gasped and Mulder chuffed. "Don't act shocked." He released her hand to caress her cheek. "I'm a starving man and if I have to lose you, I wanted to taste you first."

"You haven't lost me, Mulder. I'm right here."

"Only until I let you up, then you are going to run as far away as you can." He leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "I can't live without you. You may think that my first love is the Truth or the hunt for Samantha, and maybe once it was, but…" He sighed. "I couldn't do any of those things without you. I don't want to. I tried to act indifferent so you wouldn't see how much I needed you. I'm sure you would have left if you knew. I love you more than my own life."

Scully gazed into those chameleon hazel depths. "Mulder, when Kevin Kryder asked me 'Why did I do it?' I didn't understand exactly what 'it' he meant. I've figured out he meant all of it. The entirety of the last seven years." She pulled him down and Mulder laid his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Mulder. _*That*_ is why I do it. I've seen you angry, obsessed, driven insane by pain and hurt, yet I'm still here. "I've also seen your compassion, brilliance and tenderness. I even can appreciate (a little), your protectiveness. What's not to love?"

"I can think of a few things, but I don't want you to find a way out of this. Marry me, Scully." He looked her in the eye. "I dare you to say I don't mean it."

She smiled that Mona Lisa uptick. "Alright, Mulder—I'll think about it."

"That's not a 'No'—right?"

"It's not a 'Yes' either. It's me taking you seriously."

"Fair enough. Sleep with me."

"Here?" Scully laughed. "I'm sure our mechanical friend would like nothing better than _*that*_."

"I did ask _*after*_ I asked you to marry me. Do I get brownie points for that?"

Scully turned on the full 1000 watt smile that was as bright as the sun. "Yes, Mulder—you do."

Suddenly, the door to the room mysteriously swung open. Both agents were still armed and Mulder stood slowly, waving Scully back. He pointed his gun in front of him and approached the portal to their freedom. Scully followed and they left the room examining all the corners to find that they were alone.

"That's interesting." Mulder said. "But I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Let's go."

* * *

Author's Note: That's NOT the end-folks! They still have to face the music at home.

Will Scully marry Mulder? Will they keep their jobs? Will there be smut? Who knows! (well, I do) Stay tuned... :)

P.S. Sending a review is like giving flowers while the person is still living. They are like warm fuzzies to the soul. They are like a gentle, warm rain that doesn't frizz your hair... (You get the point)

Thanks to all of you who have! Kudos to you too!


	6. Act V, Act VI and Epilogue

**Author Notes** : Consequences...Schmonsequences...as long as I'm rich. - Daffy Duck (my mentor)

Mulder and Scully face the FBI and come to terms with each other too. I combined two chapters and the Epilogue so this is the end of the Yellow Brick Road. It answers all the previous questions and you find out who the Great Oz really is. It was a wonderful journey, but on with the show...

* * *

 **Act V - Silence is not always golden; sometimes it is yellow**

* * *

Reaching the airport, several men from the FBI approached and relieved the partners of their badges and guns. They were arrested, handcuffed and bookended on the plane by very grim and silent agents. The trip back to Washington reminded Mulder of the movies where they arrested the political prisoners and sent them to Siberia.

To add insult to injury, the dynamic duo were frog marched through the Hoover building to the inner office of the Director Amarillo. Mulder thought it was a little cowardly to bring them in chains, but they wanted to make an example out of them. Stunned agents lined the hallways so it had the desired effect.

Mulder considered this a reputation enhancement. Most of the agents thought he was bat-shit crazy, but it turned out he is just a criminal. It seemed a step up in the world. His sympathy was saved for Scully who was getting the same treatment. She deserved much better and he could have sworn the agent pushing her along had copped a feel earlier. Hell, he would have.

Deputy Director Amarillo was there holding court. With several Assistant Directors, Deputy Directors and a spare secretary or two for a dash of color. Mulder laughed (privately) at the delicate fuckery that was required to put his charade on. You would think they captured enemy #1.

To both agent's surprise, a very healthy looking Walter Skinner came out of a side room and nodded a greeting to them. His expression was unreadable behind the reflection off his wirerim glasses, however it could be assumed that he was a solemn as the rest. It was good to see him considering Mulder hadn't been sure the kidnapper was telling the truth.

"You can take the handcuffs off." Amarillo said magnanimously and Mulder wanted to punch him. Asswipe. He never liked the man and this crap was one of the reasons why. He was strong on show and light on substance. Just fire them and be done with it.

"Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, I'm sure you know why you have been arrested." They didn't respond so Amarillo's voice got stronger. "Do you, Agents?"

"Yeah." Mulder said sourly. "We rescued A.D. Skinner with zero publicity and no one got hurt. It would have looked bad to the press if a high ranking FBI administrator was kidnapped and killed. You can thank us now."

"Mulder..." Skinner said warningly. "This is serious."

Amarillo wasn't amused. "You broke at least a dozen regulations and the most important one was negotiating with a terrorist."

"Terrorist?" Scully spoke up. "So you know who he is?"

"Uh…not exactly." The Deputy Director said turning away. "We were able to track your movements, but couldn't get a read on him. However, he did send us a recording of all his conversations with you."

"Then you know that we thought Skinner was being tortured, _*Sir*_." Scully commented drily. "You also know why we couldn't contact or involve the FBI."

"That's no excuse…" Amarillo began, but a man they didn't recognize interrupted him with a hand.

"Director Amarillo, that's enough for now. Your boss gave me authority over this meeting." He stood up and approached the standing agents. "I'm Senator Richmond and I chair the Intelligence Committee. Do you remember me?"

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other. "Are you the same Senator Richmond whose daughter died at the Seven Ray's commune?" Mulder almost died himself on that assignment by ingesting an orange pill. Having a grateful Senator involved in this was an interesting turn of events. What a co-inky-dink. However, Mulder didn't believe that for a second. Their mechanical friend had something to do with this.

"Yes, my daughter Louisa was at the Seven Rays. I didn't get to properly thank you for your excellent work on that case. It was a great comfort to my wife and I to put my girl to rest, knowing how and why she died."

"We are sorry for your loss, but glad we could help." Scully said equally stunned.

Richmond continued. "Thank you. I got involved in this matter when a recording was delivered in my office mail. My first concern was for Assistant Director Skinner's well-being, but by the time I called, he had already been found. Mr. Skinner said that he was never asked for any information by the kidnapper. I need to know if you were interrogated or gave access to any sensitive information."

"No, Sir." Scully said. "The kidnapper gave us clues and we followed them. He didn't ask us any questions related to confidential material. He seemed to know a lot about us, but we didn't volunteer anything."

"Do you have any idea why he chose you two?" Richmond looked at Mulder for the answer.

"No, Senator. He did mention that he found our cases interesting and wanted to see us in action, but why he started looking into us in the first place, is unknown."

"The recording that we have said the last clue was a note that he sent to you. Do you still have it?"

"We kept all the clues, Sir. The agents that arrested us have them now.

"Excellent." Richmond said. "Based on what I've seen and heard, I don't see a need for criminal charges." The Senator stared hard at Amarillo. "However, like the Deputy Director said, you broke several FBI regulations which could lead to your dismissal. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. "We knew that going in, sir." Mulder said with finality. _*Just get it over with—for pity's sake!*_

Richmond perched on Amarillo's desk. "I'm not recommending that either." Richmond said with another glance at the Deputy Director. "I think your service to this Organization, obvious investigative talent coupled with your good work at rescuing Mr. Skinner alive and healthy should be _*strongly*_ considered when disciplinary action is taken."

Mulder dared to look at Amarillo. He was staring at the floor. Suddenly Richmond looked at his watch and stood up. "I'm sorry gentlemen, I have another meeting. Deputy Director, please keep me informed on the details of this case after their debriefing. I am also interested in what penalty you will mete out. Contact my office when you have decided. I leave this all in your capable hands." The tall man walked out the door and silence reigned in the room.

Skinner voice sounded like a sonic boom in the lull. "Mulder, Scully, these agents will take you down and debrief you. We will let you know the outcome of our decision on disciplinary action. Until then, you are on mandatory leave—with pay." He walked up to them. "On a personal note, thank you. I know you risked a lot for me."

Mulder smiled. "It was only fair, Sir. You've had our backs a few times too."

XXXXXXXX

The debrief session lasted 4 hours. Even Scully was hungry by the end. On top of being imprisoned, pleasingly molested by her partner and proposed to, she was exhausted. It looked like the X-File pair was what the cat dragged in. Mulder was giving her curious looks as they walked to Scully's car. His car was at the airport.

"I just want to go to bed, Mulder." She said wearily.

"So do I…" He replied and Scully could _*hear*_ the waggling eyebrows. _*Does the man ever think of anything else?*_

"Alone." She clarified.

"That's not a good use of your time. Your stuff is at my apartment and you will have to take me there—having the only vehicle. I suggest you stay instead of risking falling asleep behind the wheel going all the way back to Maryland." Mulder tried to look innocent under the withering stare Scully was giving him. "I'll take the couch if you want, Scully."

"Alright." Unfortunately, Mulder was right. She was way too tired to drive to both of their apartments, but it was like walking into the fox's den (literally).

When they got there he couldn't find his keys. Scully opened the door with her set. There wasn't much change in the place—no mysterious packages, the usual dead fish and…as Scully noted—the barren refrigerator. Even the ketchup looked old.

"Mulder, what do you eat during the week? This place is as abandoned as the Bermuda Triangle."

"I do take out or grab something from a drive through. All I need to do is eat dinner. I get breakfast at the Hoover cafeteria."

"Even on the weekends?"

"That's how I get my work done. I can't do it during the week—you are way too distracting."

"Funny, Mulder."

"I mean that too." He plopped down on the couch and put a hand over his eyes. "Let's get a few hours of sleep and I'll take you out for a nice dinner."

"You have a deal." Scully went into the bedroom and fell on the mattress. She was out in minutes.

XXXXXXXX

When she awoke it was dark in the apartment, but some movement caught her eye. Her eyes adjusted to the yellow street light shining through the blinds and she could see the outline of a man leaning against the door jamb. Thankfully, it was Mulder. She waited for him to say something, but he just kept staring at her. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but there was hunger in his eyes.

"Mulder?" Scully said softly. No response. She started to talk again, but he moved toward her then stood at the foot of the bed.

"I've waited a long time to see you in my bed. I wanted to enjoy it for a while."

"You're acting strange. Are you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes." He leaned forward and caged her with his arms. "I choose you." She started to protest, but he kissed her. "I want to pick up where we left off in that room."

"You promised food. I am hungry, Mulder."

He sighed. "So am I—but not for the same things." He straightened up. "I'll owe you a rain check on a nice dinner out. We'll order in and we are going to talk about this. Do you want a shower or bath?"

"That would be heavenly."

Mulder left and it was Scully's turn to sigh—with relief. She remembered too clearly what happened in that locked room and how it made her feel. Apparently, Mulder did mean it. He was going to pursue this.

* * *

 **Act VI – Goodbye Yellow Brickle Road**

* * *

Scully sighed into her bathwater. Mulder's tub wasn't as nice as her clawfoot one at home, but it was adequate. It was a 45 minutes later and she knew she couldn't put this off any longer. Releasing the water and taking a quick shower to wash her hair, she was ready to face the music.

When she exited the bathroom, there were fresh clothes laid out for her. Pulling them into the bathroom, she changed, brushed teeth and called out to her thoughtful partner.

"Thank you, Mulder for the clothes! The bathroom is free!"

Mulder appeared in the doorway, not unlike the way he was before. "Good god, G-woman! I thought I was going to have to go to the gas station down the street. The Chinese food is here. Step aside, girl. I've got business to take care of."

Mulder blew past her and Scully went into the kitchen to examine the foodstuffs. Chow mein for her and Moo Shu Pork for Mulder. He knows what she likes. Seeing that Mulder already started on his, she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Yum. After a few mouthfuls, she was feeling better. Fifteen minutes later Mulder emerged as he apparently showered too.

"My bathroom smells all girly." He complained and sat in his shorts and t-shirt eating more Moo Shu. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Scully acknowledged. "Thank you."

"Good. There is Tom & Jerry's Goodbye Yellow Brickle Road ice cream in the freezer. Choc ice cream, peanut butter cookie dough, peanut brittle and white chocolate chunks. Hopefully that will make up for eating all your Chunky Monkey the other day."

"It might, Mulder." She ate some more Chow Mein.

"Now, not to put you off your appetite, but how about my marriage proposal?"

 _*Oh boy*_ Her stomach did a flip. "Mulder…"

"Scully…" He looked pointedly at her. "You said you were taking me seriously. Let's discuss it _*seriously*_."

"We can't get married and stay partners. It's against regulations."

"Ok. What if one of us resigns or moves to a different department?"

"I assume that would be me." Scully was disgusted. _*It's always the girl*_

Mulder rationalized his choice. "It could be. You would be out of harm's way, you would go back to teaching and you would be close by." Mulder put down his food. "If one of us transferred as a field agent, they could send us anywhere."

"Can I ask a stupid question?" Scully continued without waiting for an answer. "After 7 years of chaste partnership, why the 0 to 60 move to get married?"

"You finally admitted that you love me. I want to keep you."

Scully put down her food and tried to be patient. "Mulder, after all we have been through, do you think that marriage is necessary to keep me with you?"

"I thought that was what you wanted. I want to give you the life you couldn't have because you were running around with me all those years. We could even adopt children."

"Whoa! Back the truck up!" Scully said channeling her Tim Taylor. "This is much too much—much too soon. I'm ready to give you my answer."

"Scully—please."

"Not now, Mulder. That's my answer. It isn't no, it isn't yes, it means ask me again in a year. Is that fair?"

He nodded, obviously disappointed. "Does that mean that you won't sleep with me?"

"I didn't say that." Scully gave her patented smile. "I didn't say that at all."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder's smile grew wide. "It's almost as good as getting married, but without the expensive reception."

"You are incorrigible. Done eating?"

"The food—yes. You—no. I want to taste you Scully. I want to know all of that wonderful, creamy Scully-skin—intimately. I'm going to made you feel so good, you will be enslaved to me for life and then (in a year) I won't have to argue with you when I ask for your hand…and your breasts…and your ass…and..."

"I get the point. Come here." She waved him over to the couch and Mulder wasted no time finding her lips.

When they surfaced for air, Mulder had to comment. "Mmm…chow mein! It's like having a second dinner."

Scully slapped at him. "I'm tasting Moo Shu! Get over it and kiss me like you mean it."

Mulder took the play on words. "Let me show you how a master works." He stood up, scooped Scully easily into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"I thought you were out of practice."

"I practice in my head a lot. Only one hand is busy."

"Mulder!" She squealed as he dropped her on the bed. "That is a vivid picture."

He crawled on top of her. "One day I'd like to watch you do it. You know I like to watch. Why don't you show me now?"

Scully blushed. "I can't do that!"

"I've heard you on the other side of those paper thin hotel walls. Once I even heard my name. I know you have heard me. We don't have any secrets anymore—do we Scully?"

He was right. They have seen each other in every emotion, circumstance, at their best and worst. He was asking if she trusted him enough to let him in. "Alright. I'll show me if you show you." He nodded. They stripped quickly and Mulder stood before her in all his naked glory. God he was beautiful.

Scully was embarrassed, but she felt this was a test. Mulder wanted to know something intimate about her. Something no one else knows. She could give her lover that. She backed up on the bed and arranged the pillows until she was mostly sitting up. He wanted a view, he will get one. Then she opened her legs to him. He stared hotly at her core and only looked up occasionally at her, but she could have burned to death from that look.

He was already aroused, but when she dipped her fingers into herself to gather moisture and rub her clit, he grabbed his impressive cock and started stroking slowly, spreading his precum over his glans with his thumb. Scully dipped several times and flicked her clitoris, then teased those folds around her opening, returning to pull back her mons, unhood her clit and circle with increasing pressure.

Mulder was mesmerized. His stroking had almost ceased as he watched her pleasure herself. When their eyes met, some electricity transpired and he advanced, grabbing her hand and pushing her into the pillows. He kissed her deeply while his hand pushed her legs apart and began to take over. He gathered moisture dipping his long fingers deep into her. Scully's breath hitched at the foreign intrusion, then he began to mimic her movements.

"Like this?" He said as circled and rubbed.

All Scully could do is nod. It felt so good. Mulder had copied her movements exactly and in combination with his delicate kisses on her neck and chest, she was quickly coming to orgasm. This might be a land speed record. When he latched on to her breast and suckled on her nipple, it took her over the edge instantly and she cried out.

"Mulder! Oh Mulder!" As her body bucked upwards, but Mulder didn't stop. She wasn't sure how long the orgasm lasted, but Scully was sure of one thing. She passed out. When she came to, Mulder was looming over her still nibbling on her rose-tipped breasts.

"Welcome back." Smug Mulder said. "You like?"

Scully didn't have a snappy comeback. She barely had a brain and it acted as a complete truth serum. "Yes, Mulder. That was the best."

"Good. I enjoyed that too. I love watching you come, Scully. You are so beautiful when you come." He gave her breasts a few more licks. "I'll have to remember to make sure you pass out again. I had my way with you while you were gone." He chuckled softly.

"Am I still a virgin?" Scully was coming back to life.

"Nope! I got to paw you like a pervert and munch on your butt. We'll have to explore that area sometime." The chuckling was back.

"I think you _*did*_ do that."

"Tru Dat. You have a kick-ass, 'Ass', Scully. I came, I saw, I munched."

Scully laughed.

XXXXXXXX

"It's your turn. You show me how you do it." Scully moved over.

"Nuh Uh. Standing up." Mulder rose.

"Is this the way you do it all the time?"

"No. I can sit, stand or laydown. Sometimes I don't even need to touch it. I just have to look at you for long enough." He smiled. "Of course I never get that chance—often. Stand up, Scully." She did. "Right in front of me." Scully moved. "You are about to get a thrill."

"Really?"

Mulder ignored her sarcasm. "You are going to get a once in a lifetime look into the mind of Fox Mulder."

"That's worth paying tickets for."

Mulder held her gaze and spoke in a calm mesmerizing voice. "I have captured the most beautiful and elusive woman on the planet. Her intellect stuns scientists and her body tests the limit of man's control." He looked her up and down. "She mine right now and I get to have my way with her." During this soliloquy he was stroking his cock.

"Now I will ensure she will not escape by tying her to my bed, spread-eagled so I can fuck her all night." He cocked his head and Scully understood that she was to lay down. She did and spread-eagled herself. He paused "Oh my. I usually do this in my mind. Hold on." He stopped stroking and calmed himself, then he continued.

"I show my dominance by molesting her, touching and tonguing her body while she writhes helpless to stop me. When I can't take any more, I mount her and get ready to penetrate her small body with my thick and large cock." He was stroking faster. "I thrust in and she screams with the intrusion, but I don't stop taking what I want." Mulder looked down at her and Scully was touching herself again. His strokes slowed. "Oh god, Scully…"

"Take me, Mulder."

He pounced on her, spread her legs like in his narration and pushed himself inside with a victorious shout. Soon, he was thrusting like a mad man as Scully held on trying to match his rhythm. Finally he held her down and pounded her. Scully shouted with joy, this was the best she had ever been fucked. Mulder's shouts and cries had degenerated into animal-like grunts and he stared her in the eye as he pushed deep inside her and exploded into her body.

Scully watched the out of control wild man turn triumphant from his conquest, then exhibit wonder and finally a softness that Scully knew was love. He fell into her arms and Scully felt wetness on her neck. He was still inside her and she held him close and murmured nonsense words until he was ready. When he looked up, Scully showed him the acceptance he needed and the love he had earned. Mulder pulled her close. They stayed like that, silent for a long time.

"I love you, Dana." Mulder whispered.

"And I love you, Fox Mulder. I have from the beginning." Content and satisfied, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

The man in the black sedan below nodded approvingly at the 4th floor window in Alexandria and tossed a Morley cigarette butt out into the street. As he drove away, a yellow smiley face decal hung from his rear view mirror and seemed to almost laugh—mechanically.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Ok...Ok—the epilogue needs work. Suggestions welcome. It's still CSM doing all of this, but it had to end sometime. Been working on this for a month in between other projects.

Green is coming up next! Woo Hoo! Mulder and the Green Eyed Monster – Wild and Jealous (yay—my favorite Mulder!) I would write jealous Mulder all the time, but as a writer, I have to expand my skill set. It's like a union thing. See ya soon!

–mommieburger


End file.
